I'm always right.
by mystic-angel1
Summary: Ash and Misty have a regualr fight but Ash is enraged to find Misty talking with his rival. When making up with ash on Gary's orders Misty finds out some interesting things.


"I'm always right."  
..//Author: Mystic Angel  
..// Rating: ugh..PG-13?..//  
..//Couples:AAML warning!!..//   
..//Genre: Romance.//..  
...//summary:Ash and Misty have a fight and Misty finds out two very surprising things.  
...//special thanks: Mike. I love you man! And Sean for making this story better (through critism of coarse he he. And Finaly Tamaya for nothing but i knew u'd kill me if i didnt put ur name so there you go!  
...// disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters im just having some fun with them!..//  
...//A/N: They're like all like 15 and brock will be like 18...//  
Now on with the show!!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"Are we lost again!?" Misty cried as they past a familiar tree for the third time.  
"No actually Misty were not." Ash replied without even looking at her.  
"Yes we are! You always get us lost!"  
"Okay yes whatever. You're right Misty."  
" I'm alwayz right!"  
Ash finally turned to her his dark eyes flashing angrily. "Oh,are you?"  
Brock quickly stepped. "Okay! Okay guys cool it." Ash sighed and turned his back to Misty. "It's this way."  
"Yeah I'm sure it is." Ash just ignored her comment and kept walking. Ten minutes they puled up to a clearing and they set up camp. An hour later Brock and Ash were siting at the fire,Brock cooking,Ash just staring into the fire. "Ash were's Misty?" Brock questioned.  
Ash shrugged,sighed and got up to get fire wood. He stopped short when he was half way there at the sight of Misty talking with Gary. His fists clenched when he saw her laugh and put her hand on his shoulder. He dropped the sticks he had collected and ran,not stoppiing to pick up his hat. Gary looked after Ash and smiled knowingly.  
"Look Misty. I think you need to talk with Ash."  
"Why?"  
" Just 'cause. He needs you right now." Gary smiled.  
Misty gave gary a look and then rolled her eyes with a smile. "Sure okay."  
"I'll talk you later Mist.and when you understand what I'm talking about tell him im sorry and That Alex misses him more than anything." he then shouldered his bag and headed down the path. Misty turned and walked in the oppisite direction when she stumbled upon Ash's hat and the collection of sticks.she picked up his hat and extremly confused walked out to where she saw a figure far out in the distance.  
  
  
Ash felt eyes on him from behind and turned around to see Misty standing there. He glared at her and then turned back to the ocean. He had run here when he had seen misty and Gary together. It was really actually beutiful. It was a cliff that over looked the ocean.  
"Are you mad at me Ash?" Misty asked comming over to him.  
"No no not at all." he said sarcastically without looking at her  
"Why would you be mad at me."  
"Oh i don't know! Maybe you were just flirting with my rival!" he mumured  
"Look Ash just because I'm your friend doesn't mean you have dominace over who I talk to." misty said angrily  
"No. You know what Misty I don't. You can talk to whatever guy you want. But not Gary. You know how much I hate him."  
"I like him. He's a good friend."  
"Sure a good friend."  
" Why are you getting so angry over this! I just talked to him."  
Ash stood up. His fists clenched. "First Alex,now you!" He then ran off into the forest.  
  
Misty caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Ash wait! Whose Alex?"  
"My sister."  
"You have a sister!"  
"Yes! And you know what? Gary isin't just my rival just because of pokemon and him always being ahead of me..just..the day before I left for my pokemon journey I had a fight with Gary. We had been best friends for ages and then it all stopped. Then I saw Alex talking With Gary. He looked really upset. But i didn't care. Alex was my twin sister and she was supposed to be comforting me! Not him! I didn't stop to think that Gary was Alex's best friend I just exploded on both of them. And then Alex told me that Gary was her best friend and didn't want to not be allowed to be his friend just because they were having stupid fights. Alex was supposed to come with me on my pokemon journey. But I told her if she liked gary so much that she could go with him. She was so hurt she didnt talk to me again..she left with Gary and I havn't seen her since..I miss her so much." he then burst into tears. Misty pulled him to her and whispered comforting words to him. "I'm sorry Ash..I never knew.."  
After Ash had calmed down and apologized.  
Misty smiled. "Ugh was Alex one of Gary's cheerleader's?"  
Ash smiled but shook his head. "No. Thank god."  
"Then..then how come i have never seen her then?"  
Ash sighed. "Well..I imagine she didn't want to have to talk to me so each time gary and I had a battle she would go somewhere else." Misty looked at him sypithetically."and you were afraid that if I talked to Gary,since we had that fight earlier, that I would leave with him?"  
"Sorta.." Ash said sheepishly. "Ash..You're my best friend..if not more and I would never choose him over you." Misty whispered. Ash looked up at her and there faces were getting closer and closer until there lips met. After a long while they broke apart.  
"I love you Mist."  
"I love you too." They kissed again but the sun was setting. "We'd better get back to camp."  
"But you know I think you should talk to Gary..I think you guys have been fighting to long and you should learn to forgive and forget."  
"Yeah whatever.."  
"Okay it's this way.." Ash said as if unsure.  
"No it's this way.." Misty argued.  
"No it's not."  
"Yes it is I'm always right."  
Ash opened his mouth to argue but the rolled his eyes and started to walk the way Misty suggested. Misty smiled. She was going to reunite the twins no matter what it took.  
  
  
He he like it? hate it? Didn't ever read it? Whatever. Just review! Love ya! 


End file.
